A Decision
by EspellaEve0124E
Summary: Wiz is hesitant becoming a Lich. But she met a young boy and it changed everything. A light Wiz X Kazuma pairing. (Temporally discontinued)
1. Side A: Sabbath

Date 04.28.19 (Organised date)

It was snowing in Monte de Dieux, or most people called it, the last city. For it was the last human city adventurers arrived before they set off to the demon lord's realm. The entire city was built on a giant fortified mountain. Crusaders after crusaders stood on the walls of this fortified city and kept a watchful eye out for anything suspicious. They were brave and had no fear in their hearts. As they had vowed on their first day as a holy knight of the church, they would face the darkness and entrust their backs to the ever benevolent god. And in sense, they DID had god on their backs. As the knights in their watch position, they faced outwards and always kept their backs toward the center of the town; Where the twin-tower church, the holy house of the goddesses Aqua and Eris stood in their ever pure and holy glory.

The church itself was a giant gothic building that resembled a mountain. A mountain on top of a mountain. The normally visible blue and silver roof tiles that usually showed which area was dedicated to which goddess was now gone, covered up by the white snow. Only the mess halls were known by the giant twin towers which stood and marked the place where the prayers of the people climbed up to the heavens to be heard by their lords. The clear flowing azure glow of the Axis belfry and the soft firm silver glow of the Eris belfry stood like two powerful beacons of unbreakable will that filled the coming adventurers filled with courage and those who went in hope. And to the ever-devout crusaders with both as they held halberd in one hand and held the holy talisman in the other.

 **Thy do not fear old age! Even the god does not know if the future thy shall be laughing! Then laugh now! Slay the demons. Defeat the Devil King!**

The holiest passage in the Axis cult. The bell-ringer of the Axis belfry felt the rites carved into the pale crystal bell before softly kissing the bell. He looked up to the snow falling skies. 'May this praise reach thy, my goddess.' And with all his might, pulled the rope of the bell. Eleven o' clock on the Sabbath day. The clear pristine sounds of the Axis bells rang throughout the town, and as if to make pursuit, the slow, yet graceful sounds of the Eris bell began to ring along with its brother. Both bells sounding very different, yet making a harmonic melody rang through the gray-white winter skies. The Crusaders held their heads high and chanted out their cult's holy passages, as they tried to hear faint sounds of the hymns being sung out at the mess halls.

"「In the afterlife realm」, page 453 of the hymn book. At lead conductor sister Lucinda." All the people stood up as the choir stood up and cleared their throats. A young nun was standing on her feet, her eyes were glassy and fogged over as if she was daydreaming. Or looking into another world. "Sister? If you are ready anytime soon…" The slightly confused voice of the head priest seemed to call the distracted priestess back to reality. Though being slightly embarrassed, she showed no signs of it as she quickly turned back and held up her hand. Many people held their breaths before the choir sang the first notes: **Those who face the light, hold up your sword against the blight…**

The high notes seemed to echo through the high ceiling and reach the afterlife realm, where the goddess resided. As if that were true, the statue of Eris, with her eyes half closed and her mouth ever gently smiling seemed to give off an aura that she was listening and enjoying her favorite hymn. In the second floor balcony, a young woman in her early twenties gave the almost glowing statue a wistful look. The woman had long brown hair that came down to her hips, The hair covered one of the beautiful purple eyes. The eyes, which were colors amethyst of finest quality, had a glint of pale sky blue spark to it. Almost like ice that hid behind those intense fiery orbs. Of its consequence, men who were taken in for her beauty couldn't ask her out because they were too scared to look her in the eyes. But even that demon like aura couldn't stop the men standing next to her constantly glancing at her breasts looking like it was going to burst a button at any moment. Her name was Wiz. Also known as 'The ice witch', one of the highest ranking adventurers known throughout the Adventurer Guild.

'But even my strength as the strongest mage couldn't save my comrades from being cursed.' Wiz thought as she sang. She and her party members had gone out and tried to hunt Verdia the dullahan, one of the demon lord's commanders. And it had ended badly. With all of them being cursed with 'the sentence of death'. Wiz, being desperate for finding a cure for her comrades, spent all her remaining money, and her contacts to find a cure. After spending all her money on sacred water, fees to curse-breakers, donations to archpriests went out and made a contract with Vanir, her old enemy, and duke of hell. He, being acknowledging her powers, had agreed to help her gain the power to defeat Verdia and break the spell. However, it would come with a price. She would have to become a Lich and help him earn lots of money for a long time to build his dream dungeon. Lich. The no life king. The highest class of undead. And the one of the high class of the beings of dark magic. When an ordinary magician becomes a Lich, his magic abilities advance tenfold. If she, an archmage becomes a Lich, her power would be more then enough to beat dullahan knight. Heck, she would be able to become one of the commanders of the demon lord's army. A Lich is a high-class monster after all. Yes, that was the major problem becoming a Lich: Becoming a monster. Not an ordinary monster either. An undead monster. The being of unholy power. The being considered outside of the holy order. That was the undead. they were dispised equally as the demons. If the undead were opposition of the holy power wielded by the goddesses, the demons were very oppositions of the goddesses themselves. Every religious cult damned the undead and demons. If she decided to become a Lich, she would face dire consequences in the afterlife realm. She would be erased out of existence, soul and all. But she was willing to take it. Rosalie and Brad. They were the two persons who mattered most in her life. She could face more than death and won't regret it if it were for them. But…

She looked up at the Eriss' Statue again. Wiz flinched. The song was almost reaching the climax, and the statue, looking regal more than ever was no longer smiling. Wiz was sure the statue was snidely smirking with a cold gaze stinging her skin. Wiz gulped. Cold sweats forming on her brows. "All be seated. We shall read Fortuna chapter five verse nine to twenty-one. Thou are blessed children of Eris…"

Wiz couldn't take it anymore. She got off her seat and quietly left the hall and out the church building. Four guards wearing colorful orange, blue and green based uniforms didn't say anything as a young woman ran out of the church during the mass time. Only their gazes followed her. They didn't lower the sharp halberds and inquiring where she was going. With her dire and desperate look so sincere that they felt no inquiries were needed. Instead, they silently worried about her didn't fall for running so fast.

Wiz stopped running in an ally and gasped for air while leaning against a wall. "Hey, you. Pretty miss." Wiz turned her head and saw a shady looking street vendor with various trinkets set on his stall. He waving Wiz to come over. "Eh? Me?" "Yes, you. Pretty lady." Slightly blushing from being called 'pretty lady' Wiz walked over to the vendor. "Yes. You look like you have a lot of woes on your mind. No?" "Yes. H, how did you know?" Wiz was startled and was off her feet for a moment. The crafty vendor put on his 'honest old man face' on his face as he schemed with a silent chuckle on his mind.

'She looks like easy prey. She has that look on her face of a dumb customer. I mean a potential Jackpot. I can rip off a few thousand Eris off her judging on her gears.'

"I've been selling charms on these holy streets for almost five years, miss. I can tell how people, especially adventurers like you feel or think with one look on the face." "Really?"

'Yes, she's taken the bait. Now. For the next phase.'

"Of course. Let me guess. Troubles? With comrades?" Wiz let out a dry laugh and her innocent glinting eyes turned back into those of a Vatern adventurer. "Well, you can say that."

'Oh no! I've said the wrong thing!'

"Well, I give you my condolence." "What? Oh. They're not dead. It's more like- bad luck I guess." Wiz's face looked she was going through a lot of emotions.

'Now or never!'

"Bad luck? Hmm, I think I have something that you'll have interest in." He took out a silver necklace inlaid with turquoise. Gleaming in the center a solid iron Eris crest was set. "A good luck talisman of the highest quality. Blessed by a Monte de Dieux Bishop centuries ago. I think it will also look good on you." 'I got her now. No doubt.' Wiz's eyes were shining brightness to match the turquoise inlay.

"Here, try it." The vendor handed her the necklace. Wiz took the necklace and put it on. It looked good on her. "You look good in it." Wiz blushed and handed him the necklace back. "How much is it?" "Considering its quality, I SHOULD charge you about three hundred and forty thousand Eris. But for you, thirty-four hundred Eris. How does it sound?" It didn't sound good to Wiz. She just had enough money to cost her enough to get to the demon lords palace. The only money she could afford to spend was…

"I can only spend about two thousand Eris." Wiz put her wallet on the counter. The street vendor face hardened for a split second before making a 'sympathy face'. "…I'm sorry but I can't sell you this necklace for two thousand. I have to make a living. But" The vendor quickly reached and pulled out three small wooden boxes wrapped and sealed with a talisman made from white and red papers. "I can sell you these." Wiz glanced curiously at them. "What are these?" "They're fortune boxes made by a famous priest three years ago. He sold them to me before going into hiding." "What makes them so lucky?" "Well, from what I heard, the priest was once a famous adventurer, member of a strong party with strong potentials. That is until they faced one of those damn commanders." Wiz felt her blood go cold. "The result was horrible. Except for the priest, the others had melted into a pile of meat. Heck, even the priest had lost half of his arm. With that outcome, the fear of the demon lord's army grew. And the once famous party's name slowly faded away. The priest settled here, in this town. He got drunk a lot. Gambled a lot. Losing everything, even his faith was that hard I guess." The vendor shrugged as he looked at a bird flying by. So he didn't see Wiz's face of horrors and sympathy as she recalled being seriously drunk for a while then. She felt sympathy for the anonymous priest. "Anyway. He kept on getting drunk and shouting curses at a 'blue haired demon' for lying to him, for telling him life was going to be easy with his abilities, yadda yadda. Until one day he hit the jackpot and disappeared for a while. No one saw him for a while until he came to this stall looking grieved and peaceful at the same time. And he sold me these boxes he said he made himself. 'I couldn't say my goodbyes with my comrades, I tried but I couldn't.' he said to me. 'But, I was able to say my goodbyes to my family. That's something I suppose. Take them. I don't need them anymore. In your hands, they'll make good use somewhere else. I think.' with that, he left me with these boxes and was gone, forever. Good god, why are you crying?"

Wiz was silently crying pitying and feeling he and she had something in common: The desperation and hopelessness. Though in his case, there was no hope. In her case, there WAS hope. Though that chance of hope was a fate worse than death. Was she a coward to hesitate to act when she already decided what to do? What would the priest in the story do? What would her companions do if they were in her situation? Rosalie would refuse the offer on the spot. And Brad? To save Rosalie he would not hesitate to take the offer. She, on the other hand, was right in the middle of those two. Considering and considering and not making a choice. No, she HAD made a choice but she was hesitant to act. It always came back to this: She was afraid to act. Afraid of betraying and turning Goddess Eris against her. She delayed the ritual of the Lichification continuously until she reached the end of the line: Monte de Dieux. It was here or she would have no more chance of becoming a Lich. She was a scardie-cat. She was an idiot. She was hesitant to act. she-

"MISS!" The shout of the vendor brought her back into reality. "Are you alright? You seem to be… worrying? Conflicting about something." Even though the vendor was typical lying merchant, his eye of judging people was sharp as he said it was. Wiz took some deep breathes to calm herself down. "I'm alright. And I would like to take them. the boxes, I mean."

'The sympathy giving plan worked I see. That's two thousand already. And it's not even noon yet.'

"…May these boxes bring you peace as they did to him." The vendor took the money and Wiz took the boxes. "May you be brave today." "So luck herself will find the way." with this Wiz turned to leave and the vendor went to count his days' profits so far. And he realized something he forgot to say. "OH! MISS! I forgot to tell you that, the priest! he warned me that whatever the consequence, do not open the boxes at any cause!" Too late. Wiz, deeply looking at the strange markings on the talisman was surprised by the twin belfry bells marking the end of the sermon. She dropped the boxes and stumbled and accidentally stomped on the boxes, breaking some of them and exposing the insides of the boxes to the open. On that Sabbath day, at noon, A Very strong breeze blew in the small ally near the Twin-towers church.

 **End of chapter one. to be continued…**

* * *

Notes. Feels too cheesy. I think I'll revise it later. Anyway. This chapter is probably the longest chapter in the story. I think everyone knows who the 'Blue haired demon' the anonymous priest is talking about. Well, he should've considered every possibility before saying yes. Remember everyone. Consider every option and read everything on the contract sheet before signing a deal.

Moreover, I'm going to divide the chapters as what happens in different worlds.

Chapter one. Konosuba world (past)

Chapter two. Earth, Japan (past)

Chapter three. Konosuba world (past)

chapter four. Konosuba world (present)

There will be more chapters depending on the amount. Thank you for reading and leave reviews on what you think about the story. Every comment helps! Have a nice day!

* * *

"What's it like? Your world." "Well, it's technology is more advanced than here. I guess that's because there is no magic there. It takes less than one day to go around the planet. Cities can be destroyed just by a press of a button. A person even went to the moon." "The moon? You can't be serious. And even it is, I assume it's top government secrets." "I guess. Let me see."

"People contact other people through small boxes."

"People drive around in iron carriages drawn by no horses."

"The cities are filled with lights that it's bright as day."

Midnight.

A black cat was lying down on a lone bench beside a lamppost.

Then a rush a gale blew through the dark path. The cat yowled and leaped off the bench, disappearing into the thick woods beyond the bench. The gale subsided and where, moments ago, there had been nothing, there was a fallen down young woman. Wiz moaned and opened her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes, she was blinded by a bright light she had never seen before. Quickly closing her eyes, she yelled: "[Ice flurry]!"

Instantly a batch of icicles appeared and shot toward the source of the light. There was a loud crash and the light disappeared just leaving a small fizzing sound. Wiz, not stopping there, used her skill [Detection] to scan the area. Nothing. Just a random small wild animal. And a thing that sensed like a hobo. No danger. It was then that dread was dumped on Wiz. What if she had made a mistake and attacked an innocent something of someone? Brad often told her off for always acting first without thinking first. It could save a person from danger, sure. But it could also kill an innocent person. Like just then, she had almost beheaded Brad for tapping her on the shoulders while searching inside a dungeon.

Wiz quickly opened her eyes. It was night. She could see the moon in the sky. Looking around Wiz sensed that she was on a brick path in the middle of a forest. She was not in complete darkness, she could see some lamp posts ahead and back. And there was also make out some lights as she looked further. She assumed she was in a park. And that thing she broke just now, as she realized by getting closer to the said object, was also a lamp post. She could make out the broken glass on the ground and a hole made in the pole by her ice arrow. Wiz scratched her head. She would have to explain to the local authorities later. If this place WAS Belzerg that is.

Now to think of it,

'What on earth is going on?' Moments ago, she was in an ally and examining the boxes she had bought. She accidentally dropped the boxes, and then…' the boxes'! Wiz scrambled toward the place she had fallen. "[Light orb]." Nothing. Not even a splinter. Wiz sighed. She was sure that the boxes held some kind of teleportation spell. She could remember a strong burst of wind that seemed to take her somewhere far when she broke them. Somewhere very far. And now she was here. In a park, in an alien place that could be anywhere.

Sighing again, Wiz sat down on the bench only to be yelping in surprise and shooting up again. Something poked her in the butt. She reached down and searched around her backside until she found some wooden splinter stuck to her pants. 'This… this might be the fragment of the box I broke!' "Let's see."

Wiz began searching any traces of mana etched across the splinters.

'A safety spell, A translation spell, …Just as I expected. A teleportation spell. and it has a time limit? …It seems like one day per box. So, I'll be here for at least a day. …Huh? That's odd. I've never seen magic like this before. …Where have I seen this before?" Before she could think more, a light blazed above her head and someone screamed in front of her. "Hey, you! This is my bench! Go find your own!" Wiz quickly pulled up her head and bashed into something hard. Wiz gritted her teeth, holding in a yell of agony. The other person, who had not experienced life sickening pains before, screamed in agony as he fell butt down on to the ground. "Ow! what in the world! …Eh, are you a foreigner, miss?" "Wiz looked down and saw an old hobo man with holding a stick with lights coming out its end. …A stick with lights coming out its end? Where had she heard of it? It sounded familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had heard it.


	2. Side B: Arrival

A black cat was lying down on a lone bench beside a lamppost, sleeping.

Until a rush of gale startled it. It yowled and leaped off the bench. Disappearing into the thick woods behind the bench. The gale subsided. And a young woman was lying down on the ground. She, Wiz moaned and opened her eyes. Instantly, she was blinded by the brightest lights she had ever seen. Quickly, closing her eyes, she yelled; "[Ice flurry]!"

Instantly a hail of icicles pierced the lamps with a loud crash. After a shower of sparks, the lights fizzed out. "[Light orb]."Wiz opened her eyes and scanned around the now magically lit up area. There were no signs of danger as she could see. But seeing a hole on a bench. Wiz flinched. She forgot to think things through.

Her companions often told her off for always acting first without thinking. It could save a person from immediate danger but it could also harm, or kill an innocent person. Once, she almost beheaded Brad for tapping her on the shoulders while searching inside a dungeon. Ah, the things she did to apologize to him after that.

Shaking her head, she looked up to the moon in the sky. It was nighttime, midnight by the looks of it. And it seemed she was on an observation point in a park, she assumed. And the things she just broke, as she realized by examining the shattered glass pieces, were lamp posts. She could make out the mangled piece of iron and glass of a lamp post. She winced thinking of explaining this to the local authorities.

...Now to think of it,

* * *

'Where on earth am I?' Just before, she was in an ally examining her box. Then she accidentally broke it and then- 'the box'! It must've enchanted with a teleportation spell. She remembered feeling a strong gale that seemed to take her somewhere. She got down on her knees and scrambled to find any remains of the box. She could trace the magic from it and figure out where she was. -If she could find it that is. Sighing, she plopped down on to a bench. Only to yelp out in surprise and pain from her butt. She stood up and patted around her ass to pull out a sizable splinter. 'Well, I hope this what I was looking for.'

She began searching for any trace of magic etched across the wood.

'A safety spell, teleportation spell, and a teleportation spell. -Huh? That's odd. I've never seen any magic like this. This might be harder than I thought.' Well, at least it wasn't a total loss. She figured out this spell had a time limit. How long, she wasn't sure. Around tomorrow and next week, she presumed. But nothing else more. She shook her head as she stopped analyzing the spell and tucked the wood into her pouch. Now, what to do? She could head toward the bright lights, where the town was. She could go and contact the adventurer's guild and get help and information.

"Hey, you! Haven't I told you hooligans, no lingering around the park!" But before she could do anything, a light blazed above her head and someone yelled at her. Bright light blazed above her head and someone shouted at her. Wiz, startled and alert, quickly pulled up her head and bashed into something hard. Wiz gritted her teeth trying to hold in a scream. The other person, on the other hand, didn't even have time to scream as when Wiz's head bashed his chin, he fell on his head with an audible thunk on to the pavement.

"Oh, sweet Eris!" Wiz yelp as she knelt beside the fallen man. Thankfully, he was just unconscious. 'Oh thank goodness.' She needed to act more carefully. She really should. She shook her head. 'Well, I better carry him to a place where people can find him.' She stooped down to hoist him up but stopped cold. She didn't notice anything because of the magic lights, but this man was holding on to a stick with lights coming out the end. -Where has she heard about that before? She slowly reached out for it and gently pulled it out of the man's grip. It was made out of something yellow. It was plastic but she had never seen plastic before. Running her fingers along the yellow surface she flipped a switch. Instantly the light turned off. Wiz peered at the end where the light came out. Nothing but some glass and some glass bulb inside the glass. She pointed toward some bushes and flipped the switch again. The light came out again. 'It seems like a handy tool. Small. light and brighter than most lanterns I know of. huh? What's this- No. It can't be.'

There were four letters on the paper name tag. Ki,Ra,Ta,Ni. All in hiragana(The Japanese Alphabet). She couldn't mistake those letters as she and her team used part of them for codes back in their heyday. Yukinori had said that these were alphabets of his home country- **In another world**.

Calm down, Wiz. Put yourself can't possibly mean that. It's impossible. No one ever succeeded in creating a perfect inter-dimension traveling spell. They only work in theories. Theories. This man must be from Japan too. By the looks of his clothing, it certainly looks like it. '...I should wake him up and ask about this.'

* * *

No. This man, Kiratani must be a man from Japan as well. It's the most logical explanation there is. But, let's make it sure and ask him where this is.

The man groaned as he pulled himself from the ground. Immediately wincing and clutching his head. He swore under his breath. That trespasser got him good. But he remembered her face, he could report it to the police when he got back.

He finally opened his eyes and froze as that woman was standing over him, murmuring darkly as she repeatedly flicked his flashlight on and off. When he saw the woman's face he shivered as a pair of blank purple eyes stared at the flashlight.

Cold, merciless, calculating. He felt like a baby chick in the middle of a blizzard. Chills and goosebumps spread through his body. His throat tightened and all muscles went stiff. Noticing a stir, she turned her head toward him. He watched in cold sweat as 'the ice witch' stared at him. He knew on instinct; He couldn't face this person alone.

In a flash, he sprinted up and ran off toward the stairs.

* * *

Wiz stared after the man and sighed. 'I guess I scared someone again.' Wiz knew she sometimes unwittingly made faces that drove people away in fright. It was one of the reasons she figured she had never got in a serious relationship with any man. 'Well, he's a fast runner. I couldn't catch up with him even if I tried. -I better just go to town and figure out myself.'

With a wave of her hand, she turned off the magic orbs and turned the flashlight back on. And she started to walk. She ran down some stairs, past some couples smooching by a fountain. Jumped over some rope fences and quietly walked past a hobo camp by an abandoned playground. And came face to face with a padlocked iron gate. 'Good thing I learned how to pick locks from Karin.' She thought as she carefully put the padlock back on.

A light flickered above her. A much softer one than from before. She looked up to see a dirty yellow light shining above her. She could see many black chords hanging above the lamp, stretching between post to post, post to walls. She was in the middle of a twisting concrete stairwell dividing the wooded hillside and the wooden houses. 'Looks like the living district. Then the commercial & guild district must be near here...' She looked down the winding concrete steps and saw a faint sign of light at the end. Admiring the strange houses Wiz took step by step and climbed down. Twisting this way and that until she turned a corner, found herself at the end of the steps and found herself at the end of an alleyway.

She felt an exhilarating tingle running down her spines. Bright light. The bright light which she had never seen or felt in her entire life was glowing at the end of the ally. A rabbit was calling Alice toward the rabbit hole. She felt like if she went to the end, she would never be the same again. Curiosity got better of Pandora. And it got better of Wiz as well. The tingle in her spine growing more intense with each step, Wiz walked and walked and walked until she reached the end of the tunnel.

* * *

The moment she came out into the open, she froze. Unable to process everything she saw at that moment. Even the Ice witch Wiz, the brave adventurer who had seen her fair share of wondrous sights, was not ready for this kind of sight.

 **"City nights are filled with lights bright as day."**

She was standing at the end of a busy shopping district that seemed to have popped out of a storybook. She saw various buildings, some tall as five stories some small one-story ones line the street. Different in sizes and looks; Wooden and concrete, simple or decorative. But they all had one thing in common; Lights. White paper lamps from a Japanese restaurant and Red paper light with golden trims from a Chinese restaurant. Bright neon signs of an underground cabaret in contrast with Simple Fluorescent lamps of a closing bookstore. Classic mood lights of a classy cafe to a Yellowish bulb lights from a street vendor's food cart. Not to mention all the other lights coming from all the windows. There were also street lamps. Not as impressive as the lights of the street but still brighter to put the ones in the capital in shame. So many colors and lights. Wiz had never seen a street filled with this kind of bright lights not even in the capital festival.

 **"People use small boxes to communicate with faraway people."**

Just then, a young woman face red from being drunk slammed out of the diner with the white paper light mumbling incomprehensible words into... a small box. As she staggered pass her she swore she heard soothing words coming out from the small box. She stared at her and the box and stumbled back, shaking her head. 'I must be losing my mind. The stress finally got me.' Inter-dimension teleportation was one of the most complicated, most powerful magic ever to

 **"People drive around in steel carriages with no horses."**

A great big thing made out of steel stood in front of her. 'What is this?' She had never seen such a thing before. It was humming loudly, heat radiating from its front. A blinding white light

 **"TIME UP! THE JAPANESE TEAM WINS THE GAME BY TWO TO ONE!"**

The loud roar of approval came out from the white paper light distracted and nervous, the roar nearly caused a heart attack on the poor mage. Wiz peaked through the opened sliding door and saw people celebrating joyously while the small (but still considerably larger than the cell phone) box with colorful images showed and narrated the results of some kind of a ball game. The box gleefully spoke out the results of the game commenting and analyzing the victory of Japan. JAPAN. Well, that settled it. Wiz let out a half-amused, half-exasperated laugh. The box had landed her on Earth. To be more precise, in the State of Japan. The birthplace of her companion Yukinori.

* * *

Calm down, Wiz. Pull yourself together. You might be in a different dimension, and in a country that is nothing like yours, and the people here believe magic is just children's fantasy tales. The good thing is that you won't be here permanently. So, Let's go back to the park, carefully and figure out a plan. And remember. Don't use magic at any cost! Be as inconspicuous as possible! Wiz cleared her mind and stood up, deciding what to do, and how to act: 'god back to the park as inconspicuously as possible!' wiz turned back and went back.

But there was a problem.

Vanir had once commented Wiz as occasionally not thinking enough ahead to avoid catastrophes ahead of her. And this was indeed the case. Wiz, in her Sabbath day cloak, made in white and silver materials looked like a cosplayer foreigner. And the said cosplayer was crouching down beside the entrance of a Japanese diner. Making a serious (scary) face and occasionally muttering something. In short, she looked VERY suspicious. drawing unnecessary attention. Including those of a Police officer's.

"Excuse me miss?" Wiz turned around and saw two middle-aged policemen standing over her. Of course, she could know that but she figured they were; local authorities. "Do you speak Japanese?" Wiz didn't know. She could understand Japanese, but she wasn't sure if she could speak it. After all, she didn't know if this translation spell allowed her to speak foreign tongues. Well, she would have to try at least. "Maybe a little." "Good, Excuse us for whatever you were doing But do you have any identification?" Uh oh. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Identification? Of course, she didn't have any identification. Well, not the ones that can be used here anyway. She would have to think fast or she'll be spending the rest of her stay in Japan, in jail. So she did the only thing that came to mind: Run.

"Hey, you! stop!" "Someone catch that woman!"

* * *

 **End of chapter two. To be continued...**


End file.
